Growing human populations have driven efforts to boost food production yields as well as an increased use of chemicals in the production of food. Unfortunately, a lack of transparency in global food production and distribution coupled with the increased use of chemicals may also cause considerable public health concerns. For example, in many instances, the only protective options available to consumers are relying on food labeling by producers and/or food testing by regulatory agencies, or buying directly from trusted local farmers. Those options may not always be effective, particularly when negligent and/or fraudulent food production practices exist.